Family and Lovers
by yamiyugi23
Summary: Kagome and Harry find out their siblings, let the chaos begin! Written for FiyoriTakeshi and xXKissingSinXx DemonHarry, yaoi/yuri, SubHarry, character bashing and normal chaos.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha, nor do I have any rights to them or make any money from writing these fic's.**

**I give credit to xXKissingSinXx. I got the challenge of prompts from xXKissingSinXx's 100 prompt challenge. There will be a single word in bold in the chapters; this word will be me showing that I've put the word prompt into the fic to meet the challenge.**

**This fic is also written as an answer to FiyoriTakeshi's Harry Potter and Inuyasha crossover challenge.**

**Chapter 1**

"How?"

"We meet when we were still young, I was mad at your father and I wanted to get back at him Kagome."

Kagome looked at her mother with wide open eyes, "T-then I have..."

"Two younger brothers, not one," Aya, Kagome's mother said with a sad look, "But I was never able to see your brother, a war broke out in England-"

"England?" Kagome asked cutting her mother off, "Is that where my half-brother is from?"

Aya nodded her head, "Yes, he left me here in Japan, we agreed to come clean to our families about our night of pleasure together and introduce our children to each other. Even though there was little romantic feeling between us..."

"You wanted me and my brother to get along, you wanted us to be not looked down and thought of as vile and horrible people," Kagome finished as she took a deep and calming breath.

Aya nodded her head at her daughter's words, her eyes scanned around the living room. Kagome stared hard and long at her mother.

"Yes...I'm sorry that I've kept this from you for so long..."

"It's okay mama, I...I'm just happy that I've heard it from you and not someone else," Kagome sighed and gave her mother a tight smile, "And I think I can handle it, with everything I've gone through in the past with Inuyasha and the others..."

"You've grown so strong," Aya said with a proud smile on her face, "I wish I could be as strong as you."

"What do you mean mum? It was only one night, besides that night you and dad where faithful up until his head," Kagome said with a small frown on her face, "I mean Souta was born so dad must of forgiven you."

"He never knew Kagome dear," Aya said with a dark smile, "I never told him, to this day it haunts me, I feel like he **haunted** me for year's since he died, playing on my guilt and sense of honour so I'd tell you."

"Maybe dad was just trying to help you?" Kagome asked as she placed a comforting hand on top of her mother's lap, "Maybe dad's looking down at us from beyond the grave and he knew telling me about my half brother was something that you needed to do."

Aya nodded her head through she kept her eyes glued to Kagome's hand, "T-there's something else you need to know about your half-brother..."

Kagome looked her mother straight in the eye before speaking, "Do I have more then one?"

"No, you only have one brother," Aya chuckled dryly, "But your brother...his not human, his half human and even his human half..."

"His like my friends in the past?" Kagome asked as she tilted her head to the side, "Does that mean I have some demon blood in me?"

"No, Harry, that's your brother, got his demon blood from his mother's side of the family," Aya explained as she gripped her skirt tightly, "Your brother's other half...Kagome do you believe in magic? The wizards, witches, broomstick riding, potion brewing kind?"

"Why not?" Kagome shrugged with a small smile, "I travel back in time and go on magical quests to find a gem with my group."

"True true," Aya smiled as she patted Kagome's hand, "Well your brother is a wizard, he just turned 16 and he defeated his version of Naraku in a battle at a place where something called a Veil is. He lost his Godfather during this battle and many of those who he thought he could trust..."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kagome grinned at her shocked mother, "When is he coming over here? Will the old guest room be his new bedroom? Would you like me to see if I can bring Inuyasha to the house so my brother can talk to another half demon?"

"W-what?" Aya asked with wide shocked eyes, "I thought you was going to hate me! Yell at me! Your brother swore at me when I told him and stormed off for the day before forgiving me. Kagome-"

"You made a mistake, it doesn't matter, you're fixing it and you're acting like an adult," Kagome said as she cut of her mother's rambling, "We could be worrying about this all and I could end up hating you and never talking to you again or we could just accept this and move on. Now then, when can I meet my brother?"

"How about right now?" Aya suggested nervously, "It's part of the reason why I told you about your brother was because he arrived today."

"His here!" Kagome screeched in shock, "When! Why! What-"

"He came here out of the blue, you see I managed to track him down and phone him up, we talked for a while and got to know each other," Aya answered, "Then one day I suggested that he come and visit us here in Japan as he has no one else besides one of his teachers who is looking after him during the summer and holidays."

"But what happened to his parents?" Kagome asked worriedly, "Won't they be worried about him?"

Aya shook her head sadly, "They won't, they died when he was only one year old…an evil wizard broke into their house and murder James and his wife but when they tried to kill your brother…they couldn't…"

Kagome took a deep breath; she closed her eyes and allowed the many emotions that seemed to be threatening to swallow her whole calm inside her. When she opened her eyes again Aya could see that her daughter was much calmer and excitement was shining in her eyes.

"I've decided that my brother will move in with us!" Kagome said with an excited grin much to her mother's shock, "If his half demon and his had someone killing his parents and his magical then I bet you his seen his fair share of things…good and bad…"

"Yes, when I look into his eyes I see someone much older, those eyes shouldn't be on someone so young," Aya said with a shudder at the memory, "His eyes…they seemed like a soldier who was **haunted** by the sights they've seen…"

"Which is why we will take him in for!" Kagome said with a large grin on her face, "We'll let him stay here at the shrine, you can mother hen him, and I can take him to the past to meet my friends!"

Aya gave her daughter a loving smile, "Kagome…you sure have matured, I didn't see it until now but…my little girl's became a young woman," slowly standing up with tearful eyes Aya pulled her daughter into a tight yet loving hug, "Thank you."

"It's okay mama," Kagome replied as she hugged back just as tightly, "Now what do you say about getting Harry and introducing him to the rest of the family?"

"Yes," Aya said with a large smile on her face, "Let's bring this family back together."

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha, nor do I have any rights to them or make any money from writing these fic's.**

**I give credit to xXKissingSinXx. I got the challenge of prompts from xXKissingSinXx's 100 prompt challenge. There will be a single word in bold in the chapters; this word will be me showing that I've put the word prompt into the fic to meet the challenge.**

**This fic is also written as an answer to FiyoriTakeshi's Harry Potter and Inuyasha crossover challenge.**

**Chapter 2**

Harry sighed sadly as he looked at the **clock**, he couldn't help but to wonder what was going on, images of his younger siblings rejecting him came to mind along with the look of pure hate of the woman and man he had just meet…his mother and grandfather.

Sighing sadly Harry allowed himself to slump down into the chair as the sounds of the clock ticking came to his newly enhanced hearing. He kept his eyes glued to the clock, its steady movement seemed to calm him slightly, never changing how it acted…it reminded him of Severus in a weird sort of way.

At the thought of Severus Harry couldn't help but to let a smile cross his face, a bat demon taking in an orphaned dog demon pup. With a more relaxed sigh Harry slowly shut his eyes and allowed one of his favourite memories to come to him in a dream.

_~~~Harry's Dream~~~_

_A thirteen year old Harry Potter looked at Severus Snape in shock. _

"_No."_

"_Mr. Potter you will go to bed," Professor Snape snapped angrily, "Why won't you go to bed? We're both tired and there is nothing wrong with your bed."_

"_N-Nothing wrong with my bed!" Harry exclaimed with wide eyes, "Have you looked at my bed? It's nothing but a metal bar attached to the wall!"_

_Severus merely raised an elegant eyebrow, "And?"_

"_Unlike you I'm not a bat demon! I sleep in a bed; I don't sleep hanging upside down! I mean have you seen these?" Harry ranted as he poked his two fluffy midnight black dog eyes and motioned to his midnight black dog tail, "I'm a dog demon! Not a flipping bat demon!"_

_By the end of the rant Harry was bright red in the face and panting hard, as his brain slowly caught up Harry went even redder as he realised what he had just said to his Potions Professor of all people. Through before Harry could apologise Severus threw his head back and burst out laughing._

"_Got you!" Severus laughed madly, "I'm not that stupid, I can't believe that you really thought you was going to sleep like that!"_

_~~End of Harry's dream~~_

Groaning slightly Harry frowned as the sound of footsteps slowly pulled him out of his sleep, he didn't know if he should be thankful that no normal human could sneak up on him or sad that it would be a lot harder for him to get some sleep.

Turning back to the clock Harry sighed, he had only been asleep for half an hour, tilting his head Harry listened again for the footsteps only to find that they were much closer to his location then before.

'Well Harry this is it' thought Harry as he tied himself up 'You're about to meet your younger siblings, don't make a fool of yourself, remember that they're going to hate you and don't let your guard drop and whatever you do don't let your glamour drop.'

Harry's hand slowly made its way up to his neck and played with the magical necklace he wore to help keep the glamour in place, without this necklace Harry's glamour would break leaving Harry with his true looks. The necklace was a simple one, all it was was a wooden pendent on a bit of black cord with a bat sitting on the back of a young dog with its wings out in as if it was protecting the young dog.

'I look like a total mess' Harry thought with a frown as he looked himself over in a nearby mirror 'They'll take one look at me and turn their nose up, bet they'll just use that as another thing to hate me about.'

Harry was wearing Dudley's cast off, through both he and Severus wished that he could have some nice clothes of his own both of them agreed to wait and see what would happen with Harry's newly found relatives before rushing out and doing anything.

Harry jumped slightly as heart beats and the sound of excited chatter came to his ears, he frowned slightly in surprise. Wasn't there supposed to be arguing and fighting at his arrival.

'Through then again not all families are like the Dursleys' Harry thought as he remembered Severus' comforting words.

A soft knocking suddenly came to his ears causing Harry's eyes to go wide. Nervously he tried to pull himself together, thoughts flashed through his mind as he wondered what to do. He couldn't help but wonder just why they had knocked instead of walking straight in through then again Harry thought that they must want to break the news that they hated him gently to him.

Chewing his lip nervously and double checking that the glamour was still in place Harry finally called out, "Yes?"

Suddenly the door opened and in walked Aya with who Harry thought was Kagome, the girl he had heard so much about and seen in the photo's Aya had shown him. Kagome, the fact that she was Harry's half sister still sent him into shock, had a similar body build as Harry along with the same black hair. Kagome had blue eyes and long black hair and wore what Harry guessed to be the normal school uniform in Japan.

Kagome's eyes suddenly found themselves glued to her newly found half brother, she couldn't believe it, she was a middle child with an elder brother, even if it was only by a few weeks or months, and a younger brother. She couldn't hold down the happiness inside her as she looked over her older brother only to frown at the sight. Harry had the same body build and black hair as she had through she couldn't help the stab of worry she felt at how thin and tired her brother looked. Her mother was right as she looked at Harry's glowing emerald eyes, they looked so haunted and tired...his clothes looked too big for him and as if they was suddenly going to fall to pieces within the next second. His glasses looked as if they had seen better days, held together with basically only some tape. Kagome couldn't help the small giggle that came from her lips as she noticed her brother playing with a beautiful necklace around his neck, it seemed to be one of his little quirks which Kagome couldn't help but to find cute.

"So," Kagome said loudly with a grin, giggling as both her mother and elder brother jumped slightly, "What are you?"

"W-What do you mean?" Harry asked nervously as he looked over to the corner of the room where his trunk lay safe, "If it's about my trunk I use it for school and-"

Kagome simply smiled and shook her head, "I mean what type of demon are you? Can I see what you look like? I can see the spell that's covering your demon looks."

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha, nor do I have any rights to them or make any money from writing these fic's.**

**I give credit to xXKissingSinXx. I got the challenge of prompts from xXKissingSinXx's 100 prompt challenge. There will be a single word in bold in the chapters; this word will be me showing that I've put the word prompt into the fic to meet the challenge.**

**This fic is also written as an answer to FiyoriTakeshi's Harry Potter and Inuyasha crossover challenge.**

**Chapter 3**

Harry gave a startled look, "H-How do you know!"

"Mama told me," Kagome said simply as she put her arms behind and swung innocently on her heals, "So, what type of half demon are you?"

"You told her?" Harry asked Aya with wide eyes, "Half demons are hated by both humans and demons! I'm going to die now and-"

"We already have a friend of the family who is a half demon," Aya said softly cutting off her new child's rant, "We don't care what you are Harry, my family and I already know about magic, demons and such because of James and my daughters friends and little trips."

Harry's eyes switched from Aya to Kagome, "How?"

"I'll make a deal with you big brother," Kagome said, grinning at the dumb founded look on Harry's face, "You answer one of my questions and then you answer one of my questions, we'll take it in turns."

"Fine," Harry answered with a stiff nod of his head.

"Great!" Kagome chirped happily as she and her mother sat down opposite Harry's chair with smiles, "So what type of demon are you?"

'I guess I can answer their questions if they already know about magic' Harry thought before answering, "I'm a black dog demon, half demon and half-"

"Wizard," Kagome said with a grin, "Can you show me what you really look like? You don't need it here. Can you show me some magic?"

He could, Severus had removed the spells placed on all wands by the Ministry Of Magic plus Japan seemed to have different rules on this sort of thing then England through...Kagome did promise to take the questioning in turns.

"Answer two of my questions first then I'll show you what I look like without my glamour on _and_ I'll show you some magic," Harry said carefully.

"Fair enough," agreed Aya as Kagome nodded her head in agreement.

"How do you have a half demon as a friend of the family?" Harry asked careful, he gave a small frown as he noticed his newly found half sister tense up, "And what do you mean by Kagome's little trips?"

Gulping nervously Kagome turned to her mother only to get a look of silent support from her.

"Tell him dear, maybe he could go to the past with you if possible," Aya said with a kind smile, "He could meet some other demons and maybe," Aya giggled madly with a glint in her eyes, "Even find a mate or two."

"Mama!"

"Lady Aya!"

Aya broke out into giggles at the two bright red faces, "I was only having a bit of fun and the look on your faces!"

"Mama please don't talk about that sort of thing," Kagome said as she tried to fight down her blush, "We don't want to offend Harry so soon after meeting him."

"Besides I don't think that Severus would let anyone with that sort of intention within a thousand miles of me," Harry said softly as he went bright neon red, "C-Can we please continue with our talk?"

Deciding to take pity on her older brother Kagome spoke up, "Well basically I fell down this well which transported me back in time to when demons walked about with humans, I broke a jewel and I've been on many adventures to repair the jewel, I have powers that has helped me out in my many adventures and I've got a large group of friends who I think of as a family back in the past, some of them human and others demons while I've also got a friend who is half demon and half human like yourself."

"It seems that this sort of thing runs in the family," Harry said slowly as he took it all in, "So the half demon half human friend you mentioned earlier is..."

"From the past," Kagome said with a soft smile, "I can also sense your aurora which tells me that you are not fully human but what is weird about it is that I can see a bit of bat demon within your aurora."

"Yeah, that would be Severus, he adopted me when it was found out I was half black dog demon and half human," Harry said thoughtfully, "You can properly sense bat in me because of the adoption ritual that Severus and I did."

"Blood adoption right?" Aye asked as she eyed Harry's hair, "I thought your hair looked a bit to straight to be a Potter's through it does look very similar to James."

"It's a side effect of the adoption and you are right Lady Aye," Harry said nervously as he nodded his head, "Not a lot has changed, just that my hair is slightly longer and straighter and I'm a tiny bit more pale then I used to be, Severus didn't wipe my parents blood out totally, he only added his into me."

"Cool, so it's like you have three parents now," Kagome said with an excited grin on her face, "How is that possible? I know about normal adoption but what happens in a magical adoption? Where is this Severus person?"

"I believe that Harry agreed to letting us see what he really looks like," Aye commented softly only to give Harry a soft mothering look at the boy's obvious discomfort, "We will not treat you any differently Harry, in fact you can go about the house and certain area's without having to hide your demon features."

"A-Alright, it's just that not a lot of people have seen me without my glamours on," Harry said nervously as he played with the pendent on his necklace, "And in answer to your questions Kagome a magical adoption is identical to a muggle one but the child or children being adopted have to drink a potion with the blood of the person or people that is adopting them, and Severus is staying at a local hotel."

"Ah, his being the big bad protective daddy then," Aye said with a playful grin making Harry blush slightly and nod his head, "Don't worry about it Harry, and if you and Severus want to Severus and you can leave here at the Shrine, we've got plenty of room and the more the merrier I say."

"Thank you!" Harry cried out happily as a large grin appeared on his face, "I'll let Severus know right away and-"

"And you'll finish telling us about your own past and you're going to take off that glamour of yours," Aye said simply before Harry could disappear in his excitement, "Afterwards you can go and bring Severus here."

Nodding his head Harry rummaged through his pockets with a thoughtful expression on his face, Kagome had to hide the smile that appeared on her face as her brother's tongue popped out from between his lips in a thoughtful way as he searched his pockets. A moment later Harry gave a happy cry and pulled out a strange golden ball the size of a tennis ball.

"What's that?" Kagome asked leaning forwards as she eyed the strange golden ball, "Is it a magical item?"

"Yeah, it's the newest version of a pensieve and unlike the first version it's portable, easy to hide, and you don't have to worry about spilling the liquid-memories inside," Harry said as he placed the ball on the table, "You can watch the memories that Severus helped me to put in there to show you while I go and get Severus."

Aye chuckled, "Severus is very dear to you?"

Harry blushed bright neon red and nodded his head, "Yeah, his the one person who never treated me differently, the one person who always stood with me and believed in me."

"Then remove your glamour so we can see what you really look like," Kagome said happy that her brother had such a loving and supportive person in his life, "And then when you go and bring Severus here while we see these memories...mum do you-"

"I know how to see the memories," Aye said kindly, "Remember, I've made sure to keep up to date with what's going on in the magical world."

"Right," Harry and Kagome said together nodding their heads causing Aye to smile.

"So," Kagome said with a pointed look, "What do you look like without your glamours on Harry?"

"Like this," Harry said happily as he just knew he could trust these two humans.

With those words Harry removed the necklace around his neck causing the glamours to fall and it was all Kagome and Aye could do to **stare** at the sight of the new Harry Potter.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
